To provide Ambulatory Blood Pressure Monitoring (ABPM) and Electronic Diary (ED) services to projects. Both equipment and the training of personnel in the use of the equipment will be provided by the Core. The configuration of the ABPM equipment supplied by the vendor is adequate for the projects. However, the design of the diary and the implementation of the programming for the palmtop computers will need to be developed and tested by the Core. We first present information about ABPM and then about EDs.